


100

by P4ncak3



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Military, One Shot, Pinning??, Teasing, really fucking short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P4ncak3/pseuds/P4ncak3
Summary: Clarke's platoon leader, Lexa, wakes her up and tells her that they have a missionThis is hella shortIt was for school btw
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Kudos: 13





	100

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hoes, so like I said, this was for school and I thought it yk sorta counted as fanfic so I'm gonna post it here
> 
> 100 words, the 100, get it lol
> 
> lowkey doe, if this does well I might make an actual the 100 military fanfic

My dreamless sleep is brought to a halt as my mattress is kicked off the bed frame. Bringing me and it to the floor.

I look up to see my platoon commander standing over me, smirking mischievously. She’s wearing her all black combat uniform, with a rifle slinged over her shoulder.

I’m a new recruit in a special forces reconnaissance platoon for the United States Army. My platoon is currently stationed in Iraq, but we rarely use our combat uniforms because we mostly do cyber and stealth operations.

She hands me a rifle.

“Get up blondie, we have a mission.”


End file.
